


I'll never forgive you

by halokit1231



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future AU, One-Sided Attraction, Post Chole Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: After Marinette and Adrien start dating Chloe decides to step up to give Marinette a fair warning.(Mentioned Chlonath, Chlobug and Chlonette)





	I'll never forgive you

“I’ll never forgive you.” Chloe’s words drip with venom and she has her hand placed firmly against the wall keeping Marinette pinned. Her eyes are surprisingly heated in the moment a threatening sort of glare that Marinette was surprised she’d never seen from Chloe before. She’d seen Chloe glare before, she’d seen her get angry and completely rip into someone, metaphorically speaking of course. But she’d never seen Chloe’s eyes look so firey and determined as they were in this moment. She was taken back but not necessarily surprised. She’d been expecting Chloe to step up and say something ever since she and Adrien started officially dating. She was just waiting to see how long Chloe would wait. Surprisingly she waited three months before actually doing anything. She’d cornered Marinette in the locker room between classes and now they were both going to be late because of her jealousy.

“Are you really threatening me, Chloe? Are you that jealous?” Marinette asked in a deadpan sort of way. Really she was unfazed by all this, aside from the look in Chloe’s eyes catching her off guard. She’d been fighting Chloe for almost a whole year now, she’d fought against supervillains, she’d fought her own best and heck on several occasions she’d had to fight her own partner. This was absolutely nothing compared to all that. It was barely anything, to begin with. After all, it was just Chloe being jealous and she was almost always jealous of something or another. Even if she wouldn’t admit it.

“I’m not jealous!” Chloe snaps her teeth clicking together and practically snarling at Marinette. She grips both her hands into fists, resting the one fist still against the wall. She was partially lying about not being jealous. Really she’d given up hope of Adrien and Marinette breaking up after the first week of their being together. Even she had to admit they were pretty perfect together. Heck, they were sickeningly perfect together even and she hated it. But she’d been good, she hadn’t let her jealous show too much. She’d bit her tongue, told Adrien how happy she was for them and stayed back. But now that they’d reached what she considered a ‘serious’ milestone in the relationship. So she had to make her move now. “I’m giving you fair warning. If you hurt Adrien. I will never forgive you.”

Now this fazed Marinette, she’d really been expecting some sort of threat to try getting her and Adrien to break up. But instead, she was being threatened NOT to break up with him? She hadn’t seen that coming. Especially not from Chloe! Shouldn’t she be throwing a fit and getting angry and demanding they break up by now? She hadn’t done it at all before, she’d even backed off bullying Marinette. Marinette actually hadn’t seen much of Chloe in these months she’d been dating Adrien. Wasn’t that because she was jealous? So wouldn’t she want them to break up so she could have Adrien?

“Excuse me?” Marinette has to ask so she could make sure she’d heard Chloe correctly.

“If. You. Hurt. Adrien. I will make your life a living hell.” Chloe decided she had to make her threat more obvious. Because clearly, she wasn’t getting through to Marinette by trying to be ‘polite’.

“Don’t you already do that?” Marinette had to smirk just a bit feeling proud of her quick comeback. Chloe rolls her eyes and pulls her arm back from the wall. She steps back giving Marinette space again. She crosses her arms over her chest but keeps her glare focused on Marinette. She clearly wasn’t in the mood for joking around or snappy comebacks.

“No Marinette. If I really wanted to make your life a living hell then you and Adrien would be broken up and your family would be in Uruguay by now.” Her tone stays even and she sounds surprisingly grave about this fact. It’s actually starting to unsettle Marinette a little. She wasn’t sure what to expect from Chloe at this point and that made her feel surprisingly nervous.

“Why do you care? Wouldn’t it be better for you if I were to break up with him?” Marinette asks eyeing the other girl suspiciously. Chloe looks surprised by this a moment then she actually looks mad. Like the very idea of them breaking up was enough to make her boil with rage. She could not have that! It’d break Adrien’s heart and as much as she hated Marinette, she did make Adrien happy. Them breaking up would be horrible to Adrien and Chloe would not allow that.

“Why are you thinking about it?” She asks through gritted teeth and moving closer again. She was practically on top of Marinette at the moment and Marinette felt the tension to the room become even heavier. She was starting to think that was why no one had come in to find them yet. Like everyone could sense the tension and wanted to steer clear of it.

“Absolutely not! But I bet that’s what you want! So you can come steal him away. Well news flash, that’s not gonna happen!” Marinette snaps feeling defensive and pushing Chloe back from her. Chloe stumbles and catches herself on a bench. She stands up straight, holding her head high in an attempt to seem taller than Marinette but doesn’t move closer this time.

“Of course I don’t want that! If I wanted Adrien I’d have him!” That was a lie. She’d wanted to be more than friends with Adrien for years. She’d wanted to be his first kiss, his first love, his first girlfriend. But nothing ever came of that. As much as she’d hit on him and flirted with him trying to get him to ask her out he never did. She never asked him out either because well she was a Bourgeois for one. They NEVER were the first to ask anyone out. Then secondly she never wanted to ruin their friendship. He was one of the most important people in her life. She’d never say that aloud but he meant more to her then well even her own feelings. He never returned her feelings and she didn’t want to ruin their friendship by trying to force him too. It was always better if they just stayed friends. She couldn’t admit all that to Marinette though. It’d be too much ammunition. Too much humiliation that could be used against her at a later date. It could ruin her completely if fallen into the wrong hands. But she could admit a little something.

“Adrien is my best friend. I know you don’t believe it but I do want him to be happy. If he’s happy with some fashionless, ugly haired, nobody like you. Then fine. I’m not going to stop that. But I am going to tell you, if you hurt him in any way I will personally crush you under my boot.” The last part to that was said through clenched teeth as she stepped closer again. This time putting her face directly into Marinette’s. Marinette found herself too shocked to respond to this threat. Did Chloe really just admit she wanted someone other than herself to be happy? Was she really putting someone else before herself? Was this even Chloe?! This couldn’t be real. Marinette had to be dreaming or imagining all of it. That was the only explanation she could come up with. Except she knew she wasn’t. She could feel Chloe’s breath on her face, smell Chloe’s perfume and the look in Chloe’s eyes said she wasn’t dreaming. Finally, Marinette’s shocked expression softens and she can’t help but smile just a little.

“Chloe… You really care about him.” She states that thought so honestly that it catches Chloe off guard. It makes him stumble back and her face go red with embarrassment over being called out on that so easily. Had she really made it so obvious? She hadn’t meant too! It was meant to come off as a selfish threat! Like she wasn’t trying to look out for Adrien! She was just trying to make sure Marinette knew her place.

“No, I don’t! I’m just…” She trails off then not sure what lie to make up to cover this fluke up. Nothing came to mind though. She’d spoken so honestly in that moment she couldn’t think of any lie to say that would sound believable. Everything she thought sounded too forced, too fake. She was at a loss for words.

“I’m….” She tried again and still nothing. Marinette’s smirk began to grow and she reached out gently putting her hand on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe looked up from staring at the ground in thought for lies and made eye contact with Marinette. She’d never noticed that Marinette’s eyes were almost as kind as Ladybug’s before.

“You don’t need to explain yourself, Chloe. I understand. I promise not to hurt him. He’s safe with me, you’ll see.” She couldn’t tell Chloe all the times she and Adrien had saved each other. Only they could know one another’s identities after all. But she did want to put Chloe’s mind at ease just a little bit. Because Chloe was trying to be nice and was just trying to look out for her friend. She couldn’t blame the old bully for that.

“I…” Another pause and Chloe bites her cheek in thought trying to reply with something snippy. She can’t think of anything though, her mind feels completely blank on how to respond. The reassurance does make her feel a little better but she doesn’t want Marinette’s pity. She doesn’t need it! She doesn’t need anyone’s pity after all! Especially not her arch enemies! She shoves Marinette’s hand off her shoulder and spins on her heel. She sticks her nose up in the air and tries to act like she wasn’t coming back from a loss for words on what to say. “I’m going to art class now. So long as you understand what I said.”

There’s a small chuckle and a cheeky, knowing smile from Marinette at that. They didn’t have art class then but a certain illustrator did and Marinette knew exactly why Chloe was sneaking off. It was his turn to be the class’s model for the day after all and while camera shy Marinette had to admit, Nathaniel did make for a pretty good model in the art classes.

“Chloe, we don’t have art class now.” Another obvious call to Chloe’s buff. Chloe stops in her steps, her face going even redder at that and stomping both feet when she stops. Oh god did Marinette know? Had she really figured it out already? But she’d been so careful! Even Sabrina didn’t know yet! Marinette walked up to Chloe, patted her shoulder again and smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll cover for you.”

She then walked off leaving Chloe to stand back watching as Marinette walked out the door heading for Science. She felt awestruck and frozen. Had Marinette really just agreed to cover for her? After everything, she’d ever put Marinette through? Could she really have cared? Chloe doubted that last question. But she did think maybe Marinette wasn’t so bad for her best friend after all.


End file.
